La Reencarnación Del Amor
by Mitzuki-Kazami
Summary: Ambos se encontraron y enamoraron pero lamentablemente la muerte los separo, ahorra ambos deberán buscar entre antigüedades y viejos trajes de vals, los antiguos recuerdos de su pasado, así como... La Reencarnación Del Amor. MxM UA
1. Prologo

La Reencarnación Del Amor.

**Hola mis queridos lectores, aquí les traigo una nueva historia que se me ocurrió en uno de mis tantos momentos de óseo y como saben soy muy débil y no me pude resistir a publicarlo.**

**La reencarnación es unos de los temas que más me atrae la atención al igual que la magia por eso los fics que tenga como tema la reencarnación son un deleite para mí.**

**El fic transcurre durante el año 2014 pero en capítulos posteriores nos transportaremos al siglo XIX para ser específicos el año 1887 para saber el pasado de los chicos.**

**Música: el uno que otro capítulo les recomendare una que otra canción como música de fondo y música de vals pero nada muy importante.**

**Advertencia: yaoi (obviamente), Lemon, UA, Mpreg, lenguaje vulgar (eso viene de parte de Mello) y nada más.**

**Disclaimer: Los hermosos, queridos, idolatrados y sexys Matt y Mello no me pertenecen (JODER ò-ó) son de Takeshi Obata y Tsugumi Ohba pero siempre se los podemos pedir prestados XD. **

**Prologo:**

Londres, Inglaterra, 31 de diciembre 1887.

En plena noche corría por las calles de Londres como nunca lo había hecho, tenía un mal presentimiento, ¿A dónde se dirigía?, ni el mismo lo sabía, solo corría sin rumbo fijo como si su vida dependiera de ello, haciendo que él viento elevara sus rojizos cabellos. Llego a las afueras de la ciudad adentrándose al bosque pero a su cuerpo invadió una horrible sensación de muerte, se detuvo un momento y a lo lejos pudo ver un resplandor, se acercó lo suficiente para divisar que se trataba de un hombre rubio de bellos ojos azules al cual reconoció de inmediato, él estaba peleando con una mujer castaña de ojos cafés, era un duelo de espadas y aunque el rubio fuera excelente las habilidades de la mujer no se quedaban atrás, en un momento el pelirrojo piso una rama por lo que el rubio volteo y se distrajo al verlo ahí.

-Mail, ¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?-

Ese momento la mujer aprovecho para sacar una cuchilla de su manga, pero, antes de poder atravesar el corazón del rubio, Mail se interpuso recibiendo todo el impacto en su cuerpo, el rubio dio un grito desesperado mientras lloraba y ponía la cabeza de su amado en su regazo y la mujer dio un paso atrás sorprendida al ver que había fallado, él le decía muchas cosas, pero Mail solo podía verlo, hasta que cerró los ojos, y sus latidos fueron ya nulos.

**CONTINUARA...**


	2. Reencuentro

La Reencarnación Del Amor.

**Hola mis queridos lectores, aquí les traigo el 1º capítulo de esta loca historia.**

**Es algo corto pero es porque tengo mucho sueño y aparte soy muy floja.**

**Disclaimer: esta sexy pareja no me pertenece tampoco Death Note (COÑO ò.ó) pero por como trato Ohba y Obatt deberían ser míos porque yo si los cuido u.u**

**Capítulo 1: Reencuentro.**

Tokio, Japón, 18 de Agosto 2014.

En un departamento de la enorme ciudad de Tokio; un joven pelirrojo de brillantes ojos verdes se encontraba en los dominios de Morfeo hasta que el sonido de una alarma interrumpió su sueño.

Apago el despertador y se dirigió al baño para dejar que el agua se llevara todo rastro de sueño que quedara en su cuerpo, después de bañarse se vistió y arreglo para luego dirigirse a la cocina, cuando llego vio que una mujer castaña de ojos verdes se encontraba cocinando, era su madre.

-buenos días Matt- dijo la mujer al darse cuenta de la presencia del pelirrojo mientras colocaba en la mesa su desayuno.

-bueno días mamá-respondió Matt mientras se sentaba a desayunar.

Su nombre era Mail Jeevas mejor conocido por todos como Matt, un chico tierno, amigable aunque algo tímido y aunque no lo supiera aceptar: condenadamente sexy. Era un amante de los videojuegos y los cigarrillos. Era un genio de la tecnología y un hacker experto.

-¿emocionado por tu primer día de clases?-pregunto la castaña a Matt.

-no sabes cuánto- respondió sarcástico Matt.

Después de desayunar, Matt agarro su mochila y se puso en marcha camino a la escuela ese iba a ser su último año en secundaria pues en el siguiente año entraría a la preparatoria. Cuando llego a la escuela se dirigió al que sería su salón en este año escolar.

Cuando llego a su nuevo salón vio que ahí estaba uno de sus amigos, Elle Lawliet un chico con el cabello negro alborotado, ojos de color ónix, piel pálida. Era un chico muy inteligente aunque algo raro, comía dulces en abundancia y nunca engordaba, Matt pensaba que era un zombie y a veces lo molestaba con eso.

-hola Matt ¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones?-pregunto Elle mientras Matt tomaba asiento.

-algo aburridas ¿y las tuyas?-dijo Matt.

-igual- contesto Elle.

De pronto todo el salón se quedó en silencio y todas las miradas de los alumnos se dirigieron a la puerta, había entrado al salón un chico que no había estado con ellos los años pasados, era un chico rubio con brillantes ojos azules, a primera vista se veía que era guapo, el rubio al darse cuenta de las miradas sobre él, volteo para ver a todos pero su mirada se quedó en Matt, esmeralda y zafiro se vieron envueltas en una batalla de miradas, pero lo que nadie noto fue que en los ojos de ambos apareció un extraño brillo al ver al otro. El primero en salir del trance fue el rubio quien volteo su cabeza y se dirigió a tomar un asiento mientras Matt lo miraba para luego volver a hablar con Elle hasta que su primer profesor se hizo presente y con eso dio inicio el ciclo escolar.

El resto del día transcurrió normal como cualquier primer día de clases, profesores que se presentaban con mucha amabilidad jurando que se mantendrían con esa paciencia todo el año aunque todos sabían que esa paciencia les duraría menos que papel higiénico en baño público, todo parecía normal hasta que llego la última clase, música.

Su maestra la señorita Yumiko era una mujer rubia de ojos café chocolate, muy amable y servicial aunque algunos decían que tenía ideas muy locas.

-bueno clase durante el transcurso del año escolar estaremos trabajando en parejas, que yo les asignare- dijo la profesora Yumiko mientras veía su lista- haber, la primera pareja será:… Mail Jeevas y Mihael Keehl.

Matt alzo la vista sorprendido, se paró y se dirigió al frente del salón cuando noto que el rubio también se paraba y se dirigía al frente del salón, así que el seria su compañero.

-bien dense la mano como saludo-dijo la maestra.

Ambos chicos se dieron la mano pero al momento de tocarse sintieron una extraña calidez pero no le dieron mucha importancia.

-bien, pueden sentarse, la siguiente pareja será…-

Ambos chicos se sentaron pero sin apartar la mirada del otro. Después de un rato la campana sono anunciando el fin del primer día, Matt se acercó a Mihael.

-hola mucho gusto- saludo el pelirrojo tímidamente.

-hola- saludo el rubio.

-me llamo Mail pero todos me dicen Matt-

-me llamo Mihael pero dime Mello-

Se quedaron un rato platicando hasta que Matt noto que se hacía tarde.

-rayos, es tarde me debo ir- dijo Matt mientras tomaba sus cosas.

-quieres que te lleve- propuso Mello.

-me harías un gran favor-

Ambos chicos se acercaron al área del estacionamiento donde se encontraba una motocicleta, el rubio se subió en ella cuando noto que el pelirrojo seguía parado.

-vas a subir- pregunto el rubio

-lo que pasa es que nunca me he subido a una motocicleta-

-vamos no es tan malo-

-…-

-oye… confías en mi- el pelirrojo alzo el rostro sorprendido pues había sentido un deja vu, cuando lo hizo noto que en la mirada de Mello había un extraño brillo.

-eh si- tras decir esto Matt se subió a la moto y se agarró fuerte de Mello, el rubio acelero y así empezó su paseo por la ciudad.

Y aunque ellos creían que esta era la primera vez que se veían en realidad era un…Reencuentro.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Bueno hola de nuevo OuO**

**Necesito que me ayuden, ustedes deciden, con quien se queda Elle *W***

**Opciones:**

**_ Si quieren que con Light, comenten LxLight**

**_ si quieren con Misa, comenten MisaxL**

**_Si con un OC, comenten OcxL**

**_ con nadie porque L es suyo, comenten… ok esta no vale XD**

**VOTEN *W* Y COMENTEN :3**


	3. ¿crees en las reencarnaciones?

**-** **La Reencarnación Del Amor –**

**Ok primero que nada lamento la tardanza en este capítulo pero estuve muy ocupada con la escuela y se supone que esto lo escribiría unos días atrás pero ocurrió una horrible tragedia y apenas me compuse.**

**Disclaimer: los sexis, hermosos e idolatrados Matt y Mello no son míos (joder ò.ó) son de sus creadores Ohba y Obatta.**

**Capítulo 2: ¿crees en las reencarnaciones? **

Meses han pasado desde el primer día de clases y el encuentro de Matt y Mello. Ahorra el otoño ha llegado a la ciudad haciendo que las hojas se tiñan de un color naranja o dorado y caigan lentamente de las ramas de los árboles. En estos meses los chicos conocieron a más chicos de los que se hicieron amigos. Uno de ellos es Light Yagami, un chico castaño con ojos color miel, él es el prototipo de chico perfecto, inteligente, guapo y amable, aunque a veces puede ser demasiado modesto y perfeccionista., presumido según Mello. El otro era Nate River o algodón ándate como le dice Mello, un chico alvino de ojos color gris oscuro, es muy inteligente aunque también algo serio, inexpresivo y anti-social. A pesar de las diferencias entre todos se llevan muy bien y se la pasan genial todos juntos.

Matt caminaba tranquila por la vereda hacia su departamento. Cuando llego dejo las sus cosas sobre el sofá de la sala y se puso a buscar a su madre-

-Mamá, mamá- empezó a llamarla por el departamento.

-hola Matt- se escuchó una voz a espaldas del chico, este sorprendido se volteo y lo que vio lo sorprendió.

Atrás de él se encontraba una chica pelinegra, con ojos de color verde esmeralda, como los suyos, y piel pálida. Vestía una blusa una blusa roja de manga larga, un pantalón negro y unos zapatos negros.

-¿Jane?- pregunto sorprendido el pelirrojo.

-no, soy el Slenderman- contesto sarcástica la chica –pero claro que soy yo- dijo mientras el chico la abrazaba a lo cual ella correspondió.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Matt pues su hermana vivía lejos y no la podía ver mucho.

-pues nos mudamos cerca de aquí y quisimos venir a ver a mamá- contesto Jane mientras sonreía.

-¿nos? ¿Quisimos?- pregunto aun mas confundido el pelirrojo.

-si "nos", yo también vine- dijo otra vos atrás de Matt, este se güiro y se volvió a sorprender por lo que vio: ahí estaba su hermano mayor, Beyond, viéndolo mientras sonreía. Tenía el cabello color negro como Jane pero a diferencia de ella, él tenía los ojos de color rojo carmín. Matt rápidamente se acercó a él para abrazarlo a lo cual B no se negó.

Cuando Matt tenía 6 años y sus hermanos, Jane y Beyond, 8, sus padres se habían separado. Su Madre, Emily, se había quedado con su patria potestad mientras que su padre, Ben, se había quedado con la de los gemelos, Jane y Beyond, y se los había llevado lejos de su madre y de él.

Luego de un rato los tres hermanos se pusieron a hablar junto con su madre la cual estaba muy feliz de que sus hijos estuvieran juntos. Luego de un rato llego el momento en el los gemelos se tuvieron que ir.

-adiós chicos cuídense- les decía su madre a Jane y Beyond.

-claro mamá- le dijo Beyond.

-¿puedo ir con ustedes? Hace tiempo que no veo a papá- pregunto Matt poniendo una carita de perrito a punto de morir.

Ambos hermanos no pudieron negarse a tal carita y más si la hacía Matt que ya después de usarla cientos de veces ya era todo un experto. Al final terminaron aceptando la petición de su hermano.

Se despidieron de su madre y bajaron hasta el estacionamiento del edificio donde estaba estacionado su auto. Cuando llegaron Jane se sentó en el asiento del conductor, Beyond a su lado y Matt atrás. Esto sorprendió un poco a Matt ya que pensaba que Beyond, siendo el gemelo mayor, conduciría.

-¿Por qué conduces tú y no Beyond?- le pregunto Matt a su hermana.

\- porque la última vez que Beyond condujo término metiendo el auto dentro de un centro comercial- le respondió la pelinegra.

\- no fue mi culpa- se defendió el oji-rojo mientras comía un bote de mermelada con los dedos.

-si como no- le dijo su gemela mientras conducía.

-¿estas siendo sarcástica?-.

-no- respondió la chica con sarcasmo.

En ambiente se mantuvo así por unos minutos. Luego de un rato quedaron atrapados en el tráfico por lo que Matt se terminó durmiendo. A su mente llegaron extrañas imágenes.

"_podía ver un hermoso jardín desde el banco de un segundo piso de una mansión, el sol del atardecer le daba un hermoso toque a aquel lugar. Vestía elegantemente con un atuendo inglés. De fondo podía escuchar una extraña pero hermosa canción* la habitación en la que se encontraba era un dormitorio muy elegante. De repente escucho una voz a sus espaldas que le parecía muy familiar._

_-buenas tardes joven Mail-_

_Cuando estaba por voltear todo pero todo se vio sumergido en la oscuridad" _

Abrió sus ojos de golpe. Volteo de un lado a otro, seguía en el auto. Todo había sido un sueño pero ¿Qué significaba?

-¿estás bien Matt?- pregunto Jane al pelirrojo.

-sí, estoy bien- respondió Matt.

-que bien porque ya llegamos- dijo Beyond mientras la chica se estacionaba. Los tres hermanos bajaron del auto y se metieron al edificio donde vivían los mayores. Cuando llegaron al departamento, o más bien penthouse, se metieron en él. Ahí su padre estaba esperando a sus hijos mayores pero se sorprendió al ver a Matt ahí.

-hola chicos, Matt es un gusto verte de nuevo- saludo el hombre mientras sonreía.

El padre de los chicos, Ben Birthday, era un hombre pelinegro de ojos rojos. Era un conocido escritor de novelas policíacas.

-a mí también me da gusto verte papá- dijo Matt mientras sonreía.

Luego de unos momentos padre e hijo se pusieron a platicar entretenidamente mientras que los otros dos se pusieron a ver la Tele

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en otro punto de la ciudad un rubio se encontraba tomando una siesta mientras era bombardeado por extrañas imágenes.

"_ponía una tetera con una taza, un pequeño bote de azúcar, un pequeño pastel y una que otra cosa en una bandeja de plata la cual agarro mientras caminaba hacia arriba después paso por un pasillo, se detuvo frente a una ventana para ver como el sol se empezaba a ocultar, luego prosiguió su camino, llego a un cuarto y toco la puerta al no recibir respuesta entro silenciosamente. Vio como un joven de cabellos rojizos miraba por el balcón el atardecer. Se escuchaba una extraña melodía proveniente de una cajita musical._

_-buenas tardes joven Mail-_

_El joven de cabellos rojizos volteo pero antes de poder ver su rostro todo se vio cubierto por la oscuridad"_

El rubio se despertó de golpe casi cayendo del sofá. ¿Qué había sido eso?

.

.

.

Era otro día de escuela. La ultima clase de Matt y Melo, música. El rubio parecía un zombi pues no había podido dormir debido a eso extraños sueños que tenía y lo atacaban cada noche pero no era por miedo sino por curiosidad y misterio al pasarse horas pensando que significaban.

El timbre sono anunciando la salida.

-bueno chicos ya se pueden ir, excepto tu Mihael tengo que hablar contigo-dijo Yumiko viendo al rubio.

Después de que todos salieran del salón el rubio se acercó a la maestra.

-¿sucede algo maestra?- pregunto Mello confundido.

-¿Qué sucede Mihael? Te veo muy distraído y parce como si no hubieras dormido ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto la oji-café.

Mello suspiro pesadamente pero al final cedió y le dijo a su maestra lo que le pasaba. Al terminar la explicación una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la maestra.

-yo sé lo que te sucede Mello- dijo Yumiko mientras el chico la veía asombrado

-¿enserio? ¿Qué es?- pregunto Mello impaciente.

-te lo diré pero antes-suspiro- dime Mello ¿crees en las reencarnaciones?

_CONTINUARA…_

**Bueno supongo que eso es todo u.u ciento que fue muy corto pero mi cerebro no da para más u.ú**

**Esta historia en verdad me interesa y quiero y debo terminarla .-.**

**Quise hacer esto hoy porque ya se acaban las vacaciones y cuando empiecen no creo tener tiempo pero no la abandonare.**

***1: la melodía era la canción del castillo vagabundo.**

** watch?v=Rvmj3U4y4FE**

**Eso sería todo, ah por cierto ya está decidido esta historia será MattxMello, LightxElle y BeyondxNear *w***

**Si tiene alguna objeción con las 2 últimas parejas pueden dejarlas en lo comentarios u.u pero la primera se queda ò.ó**

**MATTA-NEE X3**


	4. ¿Respuestas u dudas?

**-La Reencarnación del Amor-**

**Disclaimer: Los hermosos, sexys, inteligentes e irresistibles Matt y Mello no me pertenecen (joder ò.ó) ellos, junto con los otros hermosos personajes de Death Note, son propiedad de Takeshi Obatta y Tsugumi Ohba.**

**Capítulo 3: ¿Repuestas o dudas?**

Mihael Keehl se encontraba confundido, esa pregunta no tenía sentido pues no tenía relación con el tema que hablaba con su maestra.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?- pregunto el joven mientras salía de poco a poco de su shock.

-a que si tú crees en las reencarnaciones- le contesto con una sonrisa la mujer.

-¿eso que tiene que ver con mi problema?- pregunto mientras fruncía el ceño.

-pues, no has pensado que tus sueños no son en realidad sueños sino recuerdos, de tu vida pasada talvez- contesto la rubia mientras se paraba de su asiento y se empezaba a acercar al oji-azul.

Ante tal respuesta, Mello frunció el ceño aún más.

-¡DEJECE DE ESTUPIDECES! ¡LA REENCARNACION NO EXISTE! ¡SABIA QUE ESTABA LOCA PERO NO PENSE QUE TANTO!- exclamo furioso el rubio mientras se dirigía a la salida del salón.

Cuanto ya estaba por salir del salón algo le hizo detenerse, era una melodía, la misma melodía de su sueño. Rápidamente se volteó hacia donde estaba la maestra. Tarareaba la bella melodía mientras se mecía al ritmo de la música. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando vio que el rubio la miraba.

-¿Dónde escuchaste esa canción?- pregunto Mihael mientras se empezaba a acercar a la oji-café.

-en el mismo lugar que tú, hace 127 años, cuando tú todavía me conocías como Alicia Jones- le contesto de manera tranquila.

Al escuchar el nombre la cabeza del rubio se vio envuelta en una serie de imágenes.

_Se encontraba en una cocina. Había varias personas en el lugar pero no le tomo importancias más que 2. Al lado de él se hallaba un hombre, aparentemente ya mayor de 50 años, vestido con un traje de sirviente color negro y frente a él se encontraba una joven mujer, no pasando los 25 años, rubia de ojos cafés llevaba puesto un bello vestido de color azul oscuro._

_-Mihael déjame presentarte a la señorita Alice Jones, ella es la maestra del joven Mail y también una amiga de la familia Birthday- decía el hombre._

_-mucho justo señorita- dijo mientras daba una pequeña reverencia a la joven._

_-mucho gusto Mihael- dijo la rubia mientras sonreía- espero que nos podamos llevar bien-. _

El rubio abrió los ojos como platos. De nuevo esas imágenes lo atacaban.

-¿ahorra me creerás?- pregunto la rubia mientras veía como el chico se mantenía estático en lugar. Pudo adivinar que le había ocurrido al momento en el que vio su rostro.

El rubio simplemente asintió mientras tomaba asiento en una de las bancas. La rubia dio un largo suspiro para luego comenzar con su explicación.

-veras Mihael. La Encarnación es el misterio y el dogma de la Palabra hecha carne. Encarnar significa hacerse hombre y Reencarnación es la creencia según la cual el alma, después de la muerte, se separa del cuerpo y toma otro cuerpo para continuar otra vida mortal. Reencarnar no es otra cosa que volver a encarnar en el mundo terrenal. La reencarnación es algo que muchos han logrado pero pocos se han dado cuenta de ello. Cuando alguien se logra acordar de su vida pasada es porque debe aprender de ella para cumplir algo en su nueva vida, que no pudo hacer en la anterior-.

El rubio se quedó sorprendido, él sabía lo que era la reencarnación pero no sabía todos los detalles que escondía este gran misterio del mundo.

-¿entonces, estoy recordando mi pasado por qué debo hacer algo que no pude hacer en él?- pregunto mientras veía a la maestra.

-exactamente, es algo raro que una persona vuelva a renacer en su misma familia pero veo que tu caso y el de Mail es especial- dijo mientras le devolvía la mirada al más joven.

Mello se sorprendió al momento de escuchar el nombre que salía normalmente en la mayoría de sus recuerdos además del nombre de su mejor amigo.

-¡ESPERA! ¡¿MATT ESTA RELACIONADO CON ESTO?!- pregunto mientras se paraba de su asiento, casi tirándolo en el proceso.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Yumiko mientras veía al joven.

-no se ¿Por qué no intentas recordarlo?- le pregunto usando un tono inocente.

Mihael se quedó callado. Trato de empezar a recordar, buscando en cualquier lugar de su mente, la respuesta a esa duda que le intrigada. Para su suerte, unas imágenes lo volvieron a atacar para revelarle la respuesta que necesitaba.

_Se encontraba junto al mismo señor solo que ahorra no se encontraba en la cocina sino que ahorra estaba en una biblioteca y frente a él ya no se hallaba la joven maestra sino que ahorra estaba un joven pelirrojo de brillantes ojos verdes vestido de manera elegante con un bello traje de color azul oscuro._

_-Mihael, él es el joven Mail Birthday, el hijo menor del amo Ben- le presento el joven anciano._

_-un placer conocerte Mihael- saludo el joven pelirrojo._

_-el gusto es mío joven Mail- respondió el rubio mientras daba una pequeña reverencia._

Ahorra la duda estabaresuelta. Matt estaba relacionado con el incluso hace 127 años.

Todo le empezó a darle vueltas a Mihael. Sus parpados se le empezaron a hacer más pesados y no pudo evitar caer desmayado al piso. Demasiada información para un día.

.

.

.

Matt se adentró a paso calmado a su departamento. Dejo sus cosas sobre la mesa y se sentó en el sofá.

-al fin llegas Matt- dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Rápidamente se volteó solo para encontrarse a su hermana justo a sus espaldas.

-¿Jane? ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto a su hermana mientras esta se sentaba a su lado.

-mamá salió y me pidió que te hiciera de cenar, no quiere que vuelvas a quemar la cocina- contesto mientras una pequeña risita se le escapaba al recordar dicho suceso- oye ¿estás bien?- pregunto al ver el rostro de su hermano, cansado y desvelado.

-si lo que pasa es que en estos días no he podido dormir bien- respondió para luego dar un largo suspiro.

-¿y eso?- volvió preguntar la pelinegra.

\- es que en estos días siempre que me duermo unas extrañas imágenes invaden mis dueños. Sé que son falsas pero parecen tan reales que me he cuestionado si serán recuerdos o solo un sueño sin sentido- respondió cansadamente.

Jane no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal después de escuchar la respuesta de su hermano.

-pues, yo no puedo ver tus sueños pero estoy segura que si la próxima vez que los tengas les prestas más atención, lograras entenderlos- le dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza- así que ve a tomar una siesta mientras te preparo de comer- le dijo mientras lo empujaba hacia su habitación.

-sí, tienes razón Jane, gracias- le dijo Matt mientras se metía a su habitación.

Jane dio un largo suspiro.

-espero que puedas recordar pronto Matt, faltan pocos meses para el aniversario del suceso, tienes que recordarlo todo para entonces, suerte hermanito- dijo antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

.

.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**.-.-.**_

_**.-.**_


End file.
